Falling in Love with Vampire
by MinoruAlvin
Summary: Hilda just a regular high school girl after moved from her grandma house, at night she almost got raped by a thug, but hooded guy saved her. its revealed that the she at the same school with him but he keep avoiding her for some reason and its just make her curious to getting know better of him. without she realized it she fall in love with him, but her childhood friend hate it.


Hello guys !

My second Pokemon Fic, now I learn a bit better about Pokemon.

Instruction (important) :

Regular talk "Hello"

Phone/speaker **"Hello"**

Inner though _"Hello"_

 **Warning bad grammer, Typo, and Harsh words.**

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Pokemon and the character.

Enjoy.

 **Chapter 01 : First Encounter**

It's already 22.30 at night and Hilda finally arrived after long and tiring trip from Her Grandma house. She has been life there for 3 years to get better education in middle school, because her parent economic problem so she been in Her Grandma care for 3 years. Now Her family doing well and she decided to move again to her home to continue her education in highschool. Her parent asked her if she want to be pick up in the station but She refused. She walked along side empety street under dim street light alone. Her surrounding become dark as she walk past a small alleyway make her heart thumped a bit.

"It's sure is dark tonight and there's no star to in the sky, maybe it would be start raining better walk faster"

She incrase her pace and suddenly a shadow approaching Her from front revealing half bald middle old man. She stopped instantly.

"Hey miss, you walk alone on the street at night is really dangerous you know, why don't you stop by in my place for a short rest ?" the man offered.

"Haha, thank's for the offer but my house is nearby, so I'll kindly refuse"

"That's not good miss, you don't know what would happened if you walk alone"

"Yeah He's right, come on just for a bit come with us, we will treat you some drink"

Came another 4 stranger young adult with lush cloth from her back, She turn to her right side trying to past the old man but he step in her way. He grinning like a madman and his eye's show only lust for her body like a beast found his prey. She start shivering because scared, and every the old Man make step forward she step backward without realized that's she has been cornered in the dark alley with 5 stranger around her.

"Please let me go or I will screaming !" She start panicking.

"Go ahead, this place is deserted and no one would be notice, Hehehe~" one man said while licked his lower lips.

"After all you go out alone in this time with dressed like that to seduce anyone who meet you right ?"

"Y-You wrong ! I just arrived from my Grandma house !"

"Well whatever your excuse we are want to play with you"

One man start cover her mouth with his dirty hand and she start struggling to get out from Him but two of His other friend hold her hand and feet. Her screaming not to loud because her mouth closed. The old man place His hand on Her belly and slowly crawling inside her black tank top to her breast. She start crying for help, the other man pull off her short jeans from her legs revealing her white plain panties make his mouth watered.

"Oh shit ! It's so sexy and hot ! I can't hold back anymore, I bet she's still virgin, okay I'm going first !"

"Hold on you bastard this is my idea so I go first !" the old man roared.

"tch.. well I would have the back door instead hehe~"

After hearing this she struggle a little harder with kicking her feet but it's futile since they were much stronger, the other whom not holding her start striping they pants rubbing their rod to get ready.

"Okay let's stop the party"

The 5 man turned their face to where the source of the sound and they looked at someone with hooded standing on the alley mouth. He walking slowly approaching the 5 with hand in his jeans pocket.

"Who are you ? if you want to join you must wait your turn" the old man snarled.

"Hah ? I'm not interested having sex before married" answer mysterious man.

"Then get lost ! you're getting in our fun !"

"I'll go with the girl, if you surrender peacefully there's no one get hurt"

"Hah ? what the hell ! you trying picked up fight with us !"

The one hold Hilda hand release her hand and walking to Hooded man ready his fist in ball to punch him.

*Swoosh* *Crack*

Sound bone cracking can be heard, the man who approaching Hooded man fell silent suddenly. The old man confused and try to call his companion but not get respond. He start worried and fix his eye's since it's to dark and look at his friend. He stare at his friend and his face become horror, in front of him is his friend face but under his neck is not his chest but his back, his face like this after he get roundhouse kick on the face, slowly the dead body dropped to hard pavement with a thud.

"Bos what happened to him ?" his friend worried and asked the old man.

"He killed him ! I'm out from here !"

"B-Bos w-wait us !" they start running away but hooded man stand in their way.

"Oh no, you don't get out from here alive, I'm getting sick hearing the rumor about rapist and killer wandering in this town, so I'll end this here " after saying that he beat them up until dead.

Done with it he walked to Hilda with hooded still on her eye's blured because of tear but she can see a bit who is approaching. She panicking again and move backward with tears flowing on her check.

"N-No.. No.. No.. NOOO ! STAY AWAY ! DON'T GET CLOSER !"

"Oi calm down miss, I'm not gonna doing anything bad to you, relax" he put off his jacket (he wore jacket outside and sweeter inside) and give it to her, still crying She take the jacket and wear them since her tank top are teared badly. After she put her short jeans he placed his right hand to her eye's.

"Wha-!"

"Don't worry, they wouldn't hurt you again but you might don't want to see their state now, so I cover your eye's until we get out from here" He said and take her out from the dark alley. He release his hand from her eye and ask the girl.

"I will escort you to your home, where the address ?"

She take out her id card and gave it to Himm after he read it then he give it back to her and they walked to her house. He walked ahead and she tailing him from 2 meter behind him. Along way to her house he keep silent, it make her scared and start trembling again. He looked behind him and sighed, she stopped walking, just stand still not moving like a statue.

"let's sit a moment on the bench"

He led her and push her slowly to make her sit and he go to vending machine to bought a water. He open it then offer it to her, she take a sip and return it to him.

"If you don't mind, why are you walking alone at night ? at last bring one or two of your friend with you"

She not answered and keep silent, he just shrug it of and face forward. After 2 minute silent finally she start speaking.

"… I was on the way to go home from my Grandma house, but in the mid way I attacked by them and almost get raped, it's thank to you I saved"

She start crying again the moment she remembered that time. Seeing this he move closer to her and hug her from her side to make her calm. She surpised a bit but not brush him away.

" _Why ? I'm not trying to push him away.. weiredly it's feel a bit cold outside but very warm inside. Maybe he just trying to calm me down, after all he is the one who saved me"_

She relaxing while put her head on his chest and close her eye's. his left hand rub her head slowly, he think to stay in this position for a while until she fully calm down. Fiveteen minute has been passed so he stand up and offer his hand to her and she take it the they continue to her house. She stand in front her house gate.

"Thank you very much for saving me I really owe you one" he just nodded, then she open the gate and bell the ring not to long her parent open the door, but shocked seeing their daughter state. Her ponytail hair messed up, a pair red eye after crying, and trembling body.

"Hilda !" her parent jumped to her and hug her.

"What happen to you ?! are you hurt ?!" her father keep asked her but she just hug them in silent. They move a bit from her to ask again but she speak first.

"I almost get raped but someone saved me and take me home, he's ther- huh ?"

When she turn around hooded man not there anymore, she walk outside the fance but he's not there.

" _strange…"_

"Thanks god you are fine, let's go in you must be really scared"

Her parent led her inside house to treat her trauma and not to far away the hooded man smiled from the roof, after saw her going insdie the house he jumped from house to house moving far away.

Hilbert arrived at his house at midnight then went straight to his room, when he open the door his whole family sit neatly on his bed.

" _Haaaaahhhh… this will be pain in the ass… "_

"Enjoy your night walk young man ? want to explain now ?" her mother speak first.

"Alright, alright, after I take a shower, now if you all not mind.."

Her mother just smiled softly and bring the family to living room leaving Hilbert alone.

"Now then… yuck my body stink like blood, it's the first time I smell blood-like-shit… and the blood that make me almost go crazy… her blood is special… "

He strip and take a shower to get rid the smell. After 20 minute he get out from bathroom and head to living room to explain everything. Done taking hot shower and late dinner she tell her parent the whole story. Her parent decided to bring Hilda to doctor with them tomorrow since it's holiday to check her up.

To be Continue (maybe)

Alright ! just that all for the first chapter, I'll keep on eye's on the review box and reader static to decide if this story worth to continued. I don't mind silent reader, but if there a review I would appreciate it. Thanks for reading and see you next chapter !.

 **Next : Childhood friend reunion**


End file.
